Crops
Overall Crops and Fruit from Trees are the backbone of the game. They are used to feed Animals, as ingredients in Machines, in the Kitchen and almost all other Buildings and in the end the products can be traded for fish Bait or Pet Food. Crops are stored in the Barn and if you recieve them from Gifts you can find them in the Gift Box under All or Barn Stored. If you help Neighbors by tapping at ripe crops harvest plants you can get the crop you tap on by chance. Crops take 1 minute each to transport with Zeppelin. Planting Crops cost Coins and Space and can be planted on empty Plots either by: *tapping an empty Plot and then choose a plant from the menu that appears on the right side of the screen *tapping at the Store (lower right corner) and then Crops and the crop of choice *tapping on Plant in a Quest and then the crop that appears in a menu *tapping on the Cropinator (has to be bought first), Sow and choose a plant from the menu that appears on the right side of the screen. All empty plots are then planted with the chosen crop for 10 Gallons of Gasoline. When a crop is selected you can plant it on an empty plot by tapping at the plot, if you want to plant many of the same crops you can tap at the planting symbol (cone with a half circle on the top with a picture of the plant inside) and swipe it around over empty plots. Finish the planting by tapping at "Done" in the lower right corner or if you accessed the planting from a quest the game will stop planting when you have reached the amount needed to finish the task. TIP: If you have bought the Warehouse and are closing the game for some time, then you can move all Animals and Machines to the Warehouse to free extra Space on the farm giving more room to buy Plots where you can grow extra crops that can be harvested when you get back. The Plots can then be sold to make room for Animals and Machines again. Harvesting To Harvest the plants (they can only be harvested when they are ripe) you can: *tap the crop so a sickle appears and then tapping the sickle. Specific crops can be selected one by one by doing this, or you can swipe the sickle around to harvest many crops at the same time (TIP: if you swipe the sickle over trees with ripe fruit the fruits will be harvested as well). *tap on the Cropinator (has to be bought first) and choose Harvest. All plots with ripe crops are then harvested for 10 Gallons of Gasoline. Speed up ripening You can speed up the ripening of the crops using Farm Aides that can be bought at the Store or received from different kinds of Gifts, Quests, and Achievements. *Organic Fertilizer reduces the growing time by 25% (the time is cut immediately and the crop gets to the next stage of ripening). Access by tapping a crop and then the brown fertilizer bag to the lower left. *Super Fertilizer instantly grow the crop to ripe no matter what ripening stage the crop had at the time. Access by tapping a crop and then the purple fertilizer bag with a star to the upper right. *Rain reduces the growing time by 25% for ALL crops and trees at the same time (the time is cut immediately and the crops and tree fruits get to the next stage of ripening). Access by tapping the Gift icon to the right, there you can find it under All or under Usable Gift (red and white box with an arrow pointing down). *Thunderstorm reduces the growing time by 50% for ALL crops and trees at the same time (the time is cut immediately and the crops and tree fruits get to the next stage of ripening). Access by tapping the Gift icon to the right, there you can find it under All or under Usable Gift (red and white box with arrow pointing down). *Rainbow Rain instantly grow ALL the crops and tree fruits to ripe no matter what ripening stage they had at the time. Access by tapping the Gift icon to the right, there you can find it under All or under Usable Gift (red and white box with arrow pointing down). Seaside Farm Crops Island Farm Crops Sea Resort Crops Category:Store Category:Crops